This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Overloaded axles can contribute to unsafe driving conditions and high maintenance cost. Axle overloading can lead to rapid vehicle suspension system wear, or component failure that includes springs, shock absorbers, brakes and tires. Furthermore, overloading a vehicle increases the required stopping distance. Axle load monitoring systems have been used in the industry to detect an axle overload condition. Also, axle load monitoring systems can help while loading the vehicle. Axle load monitoring systems can help regulatory authority to monitor axle load. Furthermore, this feature can be used for ride height control by communicating with other ECUs (e.g. Suspension ECU) over CAN bus. There remains a need in the art to provide a simple, low-cost configuration that can accurately provide axle loading measurements.